The tides of us
by AubreyAnne
Summary: Ladybug is a professional surfer who competes under a pseudonym. Marinette works for her parents as head lifeguard over the summer season. Chat Noir is quickly making waves onto the professional surfing arena. Adrien is just a boy looking for some work over the summer months- working as a lifeguard seems like the perfect solution. Summer fun for a love square AU
1. Chapter 1

Marinette loved the Ocean. She loved the push and pull of the tides each day, she loved the feel of sand beneath her toes as the wind wafted against her sun kissed skin, and she loved the hypnotic view of one wave crashing into another, building and falling and building and falling as the sun glints off of the snow white crests at the peak of each arch.

But most of all, Marinette loved to be a part of it all.

It was routine for her- wake up, breakfast, grab her board, and immerse herself into the ever flowing rhythm of the waves. If the surf was calm, she would practice her paddling, building up her arm strength with each stroke through the salty water. If the surf was raging, her ebony hair whipped furiously, trying to dissuade the young woman from the crashing and biting sea… but Marinette was stubborn, born to be in the water, and she would ease her way in as she had done thousands of times before. Her practiced and calm demeanor meeting the thrashing fury of the Ocean in a way that others marveled at.

And, oh, did other's marvel at her.

From a young age, Marinette had caught the eye of every person who was lucky enough to see her surf. Growing up in a family of lifeguards, the young woman had the dangers of the Ocean drilled into her small, growing mind for as far back as she could remember. But, her keen eyes and special sense of the Ocean allowed her to see what others couldn't.

The wind spoke to her in a way that weathermen could only dream of- shifting and dancing and cooling and warming- she was the first to know if a storm was rolling in, she had an intuition of which area of the beach would have the best waves, and she always had her eye trained on those who got too close to a dangerous rip tide. The Ocean swam in the depths of her blue eyes and, even while riding through the breathtaking beauty of another tunnel of water, she had this sense of everything that was happening around her.

To Marinette, the Ocean was alive- pulsing, thriving, temperamental- and she was always close by, trying to live along side of it. She was shaped by the tides- fluid in her expectations, constant in her loyalty and relationships, carving her way into the world with each passing day.

It only made sense to her proud parents when they were first approached about her entering the competitive side of surfing. She was a glare of sunshine against the water at 11 years old during her first competition and she blew away the other children in her age group as easily as a hurricane sweeps up sand in a storm. Fierce drive and an unwavering resolve kept her chosen stage name on the tip of every spectators tongue.

"Ladybug!" She had cried out to her parents when they suggested she not use her real name- that much fame could go to a young girl's head. Marinette had no idea how lucky the small creatures were meant to be, but it would become her namesake. Lady luck, always finding the best waves, always popping back out of the sea after the hardest falls, and always coming back for more day in and day out.

When she wasn't on her board, Marinette became like the sea on a sunny cloudless day. She brought joy and warmth into the lives of all of her school friends, she kept tourists and beachgoers safe from harm with her watchful gaze as her parent's head lifeguard, and, despite the occasional tsunami of her anger, everyone around this vibrant girl thought she was the sweetest person alive- no one would guess that she was the same storm of a woman who carried the namesake of Ladybug and who had become renown as one of the top surfers alive.

Despite her age, Marinette enjoyed the anonymity of her surfing career. Not many twenty-two year olds would hide away this portion of their life, but being able to make friends at her university without the stress of wondering who liked her due to her fame or who liked her for herself was priceless in her eyes. A simple tweak to her goggles was all she needed to mask her identity and it has kept her safe the past decade of her surfing as long as she never removed them until she was safely tucked away from prying eyes. Often, news crews would try to catch a glimpse of her with only a bare face, but she was clever and had devised ways to escape from even the nosiest of reporters.

Her goggles along with a spotted red and black singlet and her matching surf board, meant her alter-ego had grown into a sensation. Thousands of people would gather on competition days; half hoping to catch a glance of something spectacular while the other half was waiting for her to fail.

There was a small portion of Marinette that often worried about small slip ups that could happen and what she would do if she were to be unmasked to the scrutiny of the world masses, but each time her feet sank back into the gentle caress of the waves against the shore, she knew that whatever happened would happen and despite the fear, the Ocean would always be there to welcome her back.

And as the tide pulls and pushes her life onward, Marinette would soon be met with another fierce storm of a person- or make that two people- because unbeknownst to her, as the wind caresses loose tendrils of her hair and waves dance around her ankles, Chat Noir is making his way onto the competitive surfing scene and Adrien Agreste will soon be applying for a summer position lifeguarding under Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

With a full season of competition and lifeguarding in her future, Marinette dives once more into the oasis provided to her as the waves open their arms and welcome her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was led to the sea by happenstance.

He was the golden sand against the shore, slowly ebbing into it with each graceful pull from the waves. Bit by bit losing himself into the divine serenity of the ocean only to be tossed back to shore with the changing of the weather or the ebb of the tide.

His life was one where he was constantly surrounded by the pungent smell of chlorine as he swam circles and never-ending loops of an ever-shrinking pool of expectations and practices. Father had groomed him from a young age to be the best- Adrien's 3 Olympic medals proved that the effort had been worth it- the Agreste name had been upheld in the highest regard.

He had been lonely. Hours swimming laps had left him with nothing to do but think, usually about his studies, but sometimes he would dream of what he could do if his father allowed him to retire.

It wasn't until his feet hit the sand, the sun lightened his hair, and the breeze swept away the toxic smell of chemicals to be replaced with crisp whiff of salt that he started to lose whatever cloud had been forming in his heart.

When his body first lay upon a surf board, a spark of something _more_ than what his father wanted was stirred to life.

As his manager screamed about the dangers of open water and the hazards of surfing and the risk of injury being too high for an Olympic athlete, he had already made his decision. And he returned again and again and again until there was no choice but to let him chase the waves.

Of course, he couldn't tarnish the hard work that his father had placed on his legal name. No, if he were to compete, and he dearly wished to compete, he would need to take a page out of his favorite surfer's handbook. He needed a stage name.

Hence: Chat Noir was born anew riding along the sparkling, crashing waves. A black cat whom loved the water and was willing to claw his way up there with the best of them (And as far as he was concerned, Ladybug was the best of them).

He knew just where to find her.

Rumors had long been circulating about where the ladybug themed surfer trained. Whispers of a girl who rode waves as the sun broke as though she were bringing the light back from sea with her. No one could track her exact location though, only glimpses of the girl dancing through the refraction of light on early morning waves.

But Adrien was determined.

Determined to train like her. Determined to see her. Determined to meet her.

So, he chose one of the most popular beaches near where the whispers originated from, he told his trainer that he wouldn't be in his sessions, and like debris swept away in the wake of a hurricane, Adrien flew half way around the world in search of a place for him to begin again without the watchful eye of his father or his associates.

Adrien was led to the sea by happenstance, but it was with great purpose that he stepped off that plane in Sydney. He was here to get better, to chase the best in the field, learn a few new tricks, and to feel the waves of a new beach caress his skin. He was here for the adventure, the thrill, the chase.

With his mind full of ladybugs and waves, the blond man set out to find a place to stay and a job to support him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a new surfer on her beach. There was a _new surfer_ on _her_ beach! And he was devastatingly attractive as he expertly guided his board out into the churning waves.

Just seeing the sun and water droplets glistening off his taught, muscular arms had Marinette sweating in a way that the heat couldn't. She unconsciously licked her lips as mystery man paddled, stood up, and rode the first big wave that came at him.

What she wouldn't give to be out on the water with him. To see that angled jaw up close. To hear that laugh echoing against the tube of water surrounding him. To be a part of the moment that was shaping up before her eyes.

But she couldn't.

With a start, Marinette remembered what she was supposed to be doing. It was her watch at the top of the Lifeguard Tower this morning and she had spent the last precious few minutes ogling some handsome guy on a board instead of keeping watch of those whom might be in danger.

Doing a quick sweep through her binoculars, her trained eye was able to ascertain that nothing earth shattering had happened while she had been distracted. No one was drowning, no one was wandering too close to the rip tide, and no one had noticed her lapse in concentration.

With a wistful sigh, Marinette took one more quick glance out at the new mystery man and then actively shifted her focus back onto keeping the general populace safe.

Since it was still early in the season, and the water just a few degrees cooler than most people enjoyed, the beach wasn't quite as full as they would become in just a few weeks short time. Marinette's parents had left her and a few trusted lifeguards from past seasons in charge while they conducted interviews for a few empty positions.

She was currently manning the Watch Tower while her second in command, Nino, was out on one of the ATV's driving the beach, enforcing the rules, and helping those who need a little bit of help but not severe enough to walk to the tower. Juleka, Rose, and Kim were all set up on Lifeguard posts spaced equally across the beach, keeping an eye on those around them and swimming in their designated zone.

Max was her second set of eyes in the Tower this morning, but he was down below now tending to a jellyfish sting on a 7-year-old. Marinette could hear the muffled cries of the little girl and the hushed reassurances from her mother as she tried desperately not to search out the blond surfer from earlier.

That was easier said than done.

The morning passed by quickly in a haze of bright sunlight and the white noise of the fan blowing down from the ceiling. Max returned once the little girl was taken care of, but he had been in and out of their first aid bay for a guy who sliced his foot open on the rocks and a couple of other minor injuries.

Nearing midday, Marinette was jolted from her most recent scan of the beach (she was absolutely not looking for the man with blond hair and her heart did not skip a beat each time she thought she caught sight of him) when the door burst open and ricocheted off the wall behind it. A loud boisterous voice calling out for her.

"Mari! My friend is being interview by your parents right now and they won't let me sit in with him!" Nino, who was a full foot taller than her, towered over her before draping himself of the back of her chair and wrapping his arms around her. "I hope they like him as much as I do."

Marinette giggled at his antics and the way his breath tickled her neck before responding.

"Is this the American who answered your craigslist ad for a roommate?" Heat radiated from his skin to hers as he nodded. "Are you sure you don't just want my parents to hire him so that he can actually help you with rent?"

Affronted, Nino pulled away from her with an exaggerated air of secrecy. "Dude. He's been here a week and has had no luck so far. He's been moping around the apartment. I need him out meeting other people." Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. "I wouldn't send him here though if I didn't think he would be a good fit. You should see him swim. He's a monster with a board as well- maybe he can even get you out on the water someday."

Marinette laughed along with his deep resonating chuckles. If only he knew what she could do on a surfboard. Sure, he's seen her paddling out to rescue people before, loads of times, but it was her decision not to practice her real skills in front of anyone.

As far as all her coworkers knew, Marinette was as clumsy on a board as she was on land. She refused each time anyone invited her out to hit the swells, claiming to be no good. Claiming that surfing wasn't the one thing that she lived and breathed. Claiming that she didn't feel comfortable around so many other people on boards.

If only they knew. But she didn't want the fame. She didn't want to be tied to the Ladybug name in front of all her friends. She didn't want them to view her any differently. And to avoid being recognized, she avoided it all together besides her early morning training sessions and the hustle and bustle of competition. No one could know or else every relationship that she had built over the years would crumble. The fame would taint everything until it rotted from within.

"So, have you heard about any of the other possible trainees that we might be stuck with this season?" Nino had shifted into the seat next to her, feet lifted to rest on the desk.

Marinette hunched forward, bringing the binoculars back up to her face to scan the beach once more before responding. "There's a promising girl- name's Alya. She's ex-coast guard and kind of intimidates me but has an impressive list of saves. My parents were excited after meeting with her. She stopped up about an hour ago while they were showing her around and she seemed nice."

"Hmmm, she sounds pretty good. Think she'll fit in? Those coast guard guys can be a little intense and we don't need any more drama around here now that Chloe's finally left."

Shuddering just remembering the torment that was working with Chloe for the past 3 summers, Marinette shrugged it off. "Like I said, she seems nice. I'll have to reserve any other judgements until she gets in here and working with all of us though."

Over the years, the Dupain-Cheng's have been accumulating a tight group of lifeguards to man the beach surrounding them. Each new addition throws a new component into the mix, which can get difficult when they deal with literal life and death situations. Chloe had been a bit of a hazard, not because she wasn't good at the job- she was a very skilled lifeguard and had been a great asset to the team- but she was conceited and unreliable to her fellow coworkers.

In this line of work, everyone needs to be able to trust each other to have their backs. She didn't and so most of the other lifeguards were happy when she decided to leave to pursue a different line of work.

A loud laugh erupted from the floor below them that Marinette recognized as her father's. Both young adults jumped- Nino sat up straight in his chair while she refocused herself back into scanning the beach. Most people were happily sunbathing, but a few were wading into the lapping waves of the ocean and she tried to pay attention to them as she heard the thundering footfalls of her father and his booming voice showing off the tower to Nino's friend.

"And here is our Watch Tower. It seems we found where Nino wandered off to!" Marinette was just lowering her binoculars, listening to Nino call a greeting to the other two men, when her gaze immediately caught a striking blond tuft of hair out of the corner of her eye.

She focused solely on the new man in front of her and was rendered speechless by the sheer familiarity of the mystery man before her. She had been staring at him enough today to recognize the blond even with a shirt on.

Her face colored pink as her father introduced her. "This is my daughter, Marinette, whom I was telling you about. If hired, you will report mostly to her as head lifeguard. If you're falling behind as a trainee, she will be the one to get you up to speed. She's our pride and joy."

"Papa!" Marinette complained in exasperation before facing the new guy again. "It's nice to meet you…?" Trailing off in a question she reached out for a handshake.

Green iridescent eyes met her blue ones. "Adrien. It's nice to meet you, Marinette." If the feel of his hand against hers didn't get her heart rate soring, hearing her name slip from his lips in the most alluring chipper voice she had ever heard was sure to get her.

She could practically feel her tongue tying itself in knots.

Luckily, she was saved from any garbled sputtering by her father clapping Adrien on the back and knocking their hands loose. "Now that that's done, I know you've been on the beach today, but let's take a loop to get you a bit more acquainted with where all of our stations are. Want to join us, Nino?"

The young adult jumped up eagerly agreeing in an instant. Nino and her father could be heard joking as they descended the stairs once more. Marinette was left blushing and staring as Adrien caught her eye once more, gave a small wave and a crooked grin, and followed the other two out of the tower.

It was a moment later, when the crackle of their radio system ripped across the silent room, that Marinette was able to collect herself enough to spin back around and continue her astute watch of that day's beach goers (all while trying not to continuously stare after the blond who was no longer a nameless mystery.)


End file.
